


all night I'll riot with you

by monkeydra



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: “Get me out of here,” he rasped out.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	all night I'll riot with you

Sephiroth gasped in pain when he crashed to his knees, the landing jostling his loose shoulder. Angeal was at his side almost instantly, strong, warm hands already gripping the front and back of his shoulder. Sephiroth barely heard his murmured command to breathe over the beeping of the machines, and he wrenched his shoulder back into its socket. He breathed easier, the pain fading as the mako in his system took over Angeal’s work. He cradled his arm close to his chest and slumped against Angeal with a sigh of relief, and one of Angeal’s hands came up to cradle the back of Sephiroth’s head as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Get me out of here,” he rasped out.

“Seph,” he started, but Sephiroth let go of his arm to grip the front of his shirt in a white knuckled grip.

“Please.”

Angeal clenched his jaw. Sephiroth needed additional medical care, Hojo had said, but Hojo was a lying bastard.

“Here,” he murmured, shifting Sephiroth so he was leaning against him, his bare back against Angeal’s chest and shoulder. With careful hands, he peeled the tape from Sephiroth’s hand, blood coming away with it where the needle had torn his skin in the fall. He pulled the needle out as gently as he could, Sephiroth content to rest against him as he disentangled him from the machines, his injured arm now resting in his lap.

“Turn a little more,” he murmured, and Sephiroth obediently—worryingly—turned so his back rested fully against Angeal’s now outstretched arm. He scooped a hand under Sephiroth’s knees, and stood with a grunt and Sephiroth clasped in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of Angeal’s neck with a sigh, not even putting up a token protest at being carried. “You’re too reckless,” he said, warm breath wafting over his cheek.

“You worry too much,” Sephiroth retorted.

“I worry enough.” He kissed him again, on the cheek this time, and squeezed him closer. Sephiroth nuzzled into his neck and sighed again.

“Am I getting another lecture?” he teased, groggy.

“When we get back.” He shouldered his way through the door, careful not to bump Sephiroth against the frame.

“Can I at least get some sleep first?”

“Fine,” he huffed, smiling when he heard Sephiroth’s tired chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, one of my many rarepairs. Bonus headcanon that maybe one day I'll finally work into a shippy fic for these two: once Sephiroth trusts Angeal, he finds the fact that he's one of the few men larger than him quite comforting, actually
> 
> I take prompts on the [tumblr](https://monkeydra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
